The 1980 National Natality survey and 1980 National Fetal Death Survey conducted by the National Center of Health Statistics (NCHS) contains data on 9,941 live births and 6,387 fetal deaths. For each live birth and fetal death certificate selected, a mother, physician, hospital and radiation questionnaires was obtained by NCHS. This data has been edited and analysis of this data tape will continue in 1984.